Criminal
by Crackinois
Summary: Maura's been gone for a week to New Orleans and doesn't call Jane when she gets back.  Jane has a few ideas on how to punish her. **Updated*** b/c I couldn't resist.
1. Chapter 1

**Notes:** This will be a 2 parter: absolute, total unabashed smut just for the hell of it.

**Criminal**

It had been a long week. A long, hot, unbearable, swamp crotch, shitter of a week. And if it had been that hot in Boston, Jane could only imagine what the weather had been like for Maura in New Orleans. It was probably like the seventh circle of hell; no, hell would be a dry heat. She reckoned humidity in New Orleans made it damn near jungle-esque. In any event, it was understandable that Maura would want to go home and unpack and shower, but when she didn't call Jane to come over after an entire week of being gone, an entire week of unsatiated want for the caramel locks of her girlfriend between her legs, well that was just downright criminal. And Jane knew how to deal with criminals.

Maura had a thing for the uniform. Jane had told her before the awards banquet that it made her look like a man. Maura told her sometime after that she found Jane exceptionally handsome in it. That had planted the seed. A little seed that stayed nestled in the far reaches of Jane's mind for quite some time, waiting. Oddly, being with Maura made Jane feel more feminine than she had ever felt in her entire life. She liked it. No, she loved it; the way Maura touched her breasts, hot lips surrounding her nipples, delicate fingers teasing through wet folds. Being with a woman made her feel more like a woman than any man ever had. They had developed a perfect symbiosis in the bedroom; there was no top, no bottom really. Control was granted, relinquished, traded back and forth. Give and take, pleasured, pleasurer. They hadn't used toys beyond a small bullet vibrator, perfectly content with fingers and tongues. That was about to change.

Jane took one last look in the mirror and made sure the uniform was perfect, tie straight, pins in all the right places, hair pulled back in a taut bun. Her hand traveled down the crisp creases and settled on the bulge in her pants, cupping it, stroking it through the starched fabric, letting it fill her palm. It made sense why men were always grabbing their crotches now; it was…distracting, but nonetheless intriguing. She snorted under breath, _quit stroking yourself Rizzoli, not the point remember._

She had only intended to sit down on the sofa for a few minutes, relax a little and let the fatigue from the long week at the conference and the stress of flying dissipate before taking a shower and calling Jane. But, Maura had fallen asleep and was jostled awake by a stern knock at her front door. She could hear a raspy and familiar voice on the other side call out, "Boston Police, open up."

Maura opened the door and couldn't help one side of her mouth turning up in a smirk as her eyes roamed down the uniformed body in front of her.

"One whole week, Maura." Jane said as she entered the house forcefully, grabbing Maura by each arm, kicking the door shut with her foot and then pressing Maura back against it. "One whole week you're gone. Leaving with me Carl Figura as the replacement ME, he makes horrible jokes and he sweats. Worst of all, one whole week without your skin under my fingertips. And you don't even call when you get back. That's criminal Maura," Jane leaned into Maura's ear and let her tongue trace its outer edge, "and I'm not above cruel and unusual punishment."

Maura's breath hitched and she felt her body flush as Jane spun her around so that her front was now pressed into the door.

"First, I'm going to have to give you a pat down, make sure you don't have any weapons on you. You don't have anything that will stick me do you?" Jane asked rubbing her crotch against the crack of Maura's ass, letting her new accessory be known. Maura's breathing quickened as she shook her head no. Jane buried her face in Maura's neck, licking and nipping at the tender skin, being sure to leave as many marks as possible as her hands snaked around Maura's front and began undoing the buttons of her blouse.

She pulled the blouse off as her rough hands dragged down the silky skin of Maura's arms, moving to her waist before wandering all over her torso, climbing higher until they cupped two swollen mounds. Maura's arousal was evident as Jane rolled her fingers over expensive lace that couldn't hide two hardened pebbles. Her hands snuck inside the lacy cups and rolled the pert nubs between her fingers as her bulge continued to grind out a preview of what was to come against Maura's backside.

"Mmm," Maura moaned, her tongue darting out to wet her lips as she felt her bra come undone; she lowered her arms and let it fall to the floor to join the blouse, the cool wood of the door pressing back against her bare breasts.

Jane spun her around again and their lips crashed together furiously, her tongue filling Maura's mouth, beating into submission Maura's own attempts to find purchase in Jane's. She bit down on Maura's swollen lip and delighted in the groan that rumbled in her throat as she no doubt processed the strange mixture of pleasure and pain. Jane tugged on the lip before releasing it with a pop.

* * *

><p>Jane stood by the bed; she was trying not to smile, it was difficult considering how pleased she was with herself for igniting the absolutely ravenous look of desire on her girlfriend's face as Maura stood a few feet in front of her, topless, chest heaving staring at Jane in her uniform with an impure hunger. Maura closed the gap and let her lips hover mere centimeters from Jane, trading sultry breaths as her eyes darkened with lust. Her hand roamed lightly over the bulge in front of her.<p>

"May I?" Maura asked.

Jane moved Maura's hand out of the way and drew the zipper of her pants down. She reached into the recesses of the dark navy fabric and pulled out the cock, letting it rest in her hand. She didn't look down; she kept her eyes trained on Maura, watching as Maura looked down, smiling as Maura's pupils dilated even more as a red rash crept up her neck and flushed her cheeks crimson.

"Take the rest of your clothes off," Jane instructed, holding back yet another grin as Maura made short work of dropping her skirt and stripping off her panties.

Jane pulled Maura back into a kiss, once again claiming her mouth with dominant and reckless abandon as the teased Maura's wet slit with the head of the cock, rolling it through her wetness but giving her no more contact than that superficial introduction. She broke the kiss, sitting down on the edge of the bed, her purpose very clear to Maura who dropped to her knees in front of her detective.

"You look so…" Maura's voice was breathy, "…rugged, stunning…like this," she licked her lips, eyeing the glistening sheen on the tip of the cock from where it had teased her only moments sooner.

Jane wrapped her fingers through Maura's hair and pulled her forward, Maura grabbing the shaft of the cock with one hand as she took the tip in her mouth, tasting herself, letting her tongue roll around the head. Her hand instinctively began to stroke the shaft as she took more of it in. Jane had spared no expense, it wasn't cold impersonal silicone; it felt almost life-like in her grasp. But, it wasn't really about the cock. She didn't miss it, didn't miss men. But if Jane wanted to wear this, wanted her to suck it, wanted to fuck her with it…the thought of that cock being inside her but it being Jane the one wielding it, Jane's hands rubbing all over her, Jane's nipples in her mouth….Maura moaned and closed her eyes as she felt even more wetness pool between her legs.

Maura let Jane's cock slide out of her mouth as she took a moment to strip off her lover's shoes and then reached for her belt, pausing, waiting for permission. Jane nodded and Maura unfastened it, pulling her pants completely off as she took in the sight of Jane, now naked from the waist down save for the harness holding the cock between her legs. Maura grabbed the phallus and continued her attention to it, moaning as Jane began to roll her hips, thrusting the cock gently into her mouth.

Her fingers roamed around the straps of the harness. Maura wanted to make Jane come; she wanted Jane to come with this cock in her mouth. She slipped her fingers inside the harness, watching with delight as Jane's eyes fluttered at the sensation of Maura's fingers sliding through her and finding her throbbing clit, swollen with arousal. Her ministrations to the shaft of the cock grew in intensity as her fingers worked at an almost frenzied pace on the slippery bundle of nerves hidden under leather and smooth deerskin. She knew Jane was close as her fingers curled tighter and tighter through her hair, pulling her in closer, forcing the cock farther towards the back of her throat.

"Jesus Christ," Jane panted, every muscle in her body seemed to be coiling in preparation of the final snap. She forced her eyes open, wanted to watch Maura, between her legs, sucking her cock as she came. It was, without a doubt the hottest fucking thing she'd ever seen. The orgasm shot through her, spasms radiating into her legs and abdomen as she lurched forward, feet lifting off the floor as her hips continued to pump out her release to Maura's sustained massage.

Silky locks slipped from Jane's grasp as she collapsed back on the bed, propping herself up with her elbows she watched Maura place soft kisses down her inner thighs as she continued to stroke the velvety cock, her thumb swirling over its moist tip.

"Am I forgiven, officer?" Maura asked with a sly grin.

Jane sat up and swept Maura's mussed hair from her face, "Not even close," she whispered, "By the time I'm done with you, you'll be walking through headquarters tomorrow looking like John Wayne."


	2. Chapter 2

The wait was torture. Her entire body tingled with anticipation as she remained, still kneeling between Jane's legs. Maura let her hands caress back and forth along the tops of Jane's thighs, drinking in the heat that radiated off the tanned skin with her fingertips. She had to keep her hands moving, keep them on Jane, fight the temptation to thrust one hand between her own legs and relieve the gnawing ache in her core. Maura looked up at Jane with pleading eyes.

Jane smirked. She knew what Maura wanted. She wanted what she had just given Jane. Pleasure, release. She wanted that cock inside her, pumping in and out, reaching depths Jane's fingers could only dream of. Jane couldn't give that to her yet, the slightest movement and her hard clit grazed the soft but textured deerskin padding on the harness. She needed to come down so that she could give everything to Maura.

Jane reached up and began to loosen her tie, finally pulling the knot out enough to slip it over her head. Maura watched with rapt attention, her mouth slightly open as her fingers toyed with the bottom hem of the starched uniform shirt. Jane's fingers moved with planned slowness to the top button.

"Please, let me," Maura asked.

Fingers tinkered teasingly with the button for a moment longer before falling away and back to the bed as Jane leaned back slightly. Maura was in her lap, straddling her with surprising quickness. The first move wasn't to the offending buttons but rather to the elastic that kept Jane's usually unruly locks twisted up in a harsh bun. She pulled the hair band and let the long tresses cascade down. Her fingers traced lightly along Jane's jaw line and down her neck to the crisp collar of her shirt and onward to the top button, popping it swiftly through the hole, and making short work of the rest. Jane let Maura push the shirt back off her shoulders; she slipped one arm out and let Maura take the cuff of the other sleeve and yank the shirt free.

Jane closed her eyes as Maura hummed at the sensation of Jane's deft fingers pinching her nipples.

"Eh!" Jane chastised, her eyes flashing open as she reached to still Maura's lightly rolling hips with a firm grasp.

Maura leaned forward, inviting Jane to kiss her, but the brunette didn't comply, watching instead as hazel eyes burned green with frustration. "Do you want me to beg?" Maura asked.

"Won't do you any good," Jane smiled devilishly as she arched her eyebrows before thrusting two fingers between Maura's legs and dragging them up her wet slit. Maura's eyes slammed shut as she gasped. But, as soon as the contact had come it had gone. She watched, panting again, as Jane brought those two fingers to her mouth and licked them clean. Maura moaned and shuddered, her body trembling. She'd never wanted something as bad in her life as much as she wanted Jane inside her right then.

"You've been very patient," Jane's voice was unusually low, it rumbled like a bass drum through Maura's body as she spoke.

Jane leaned forward drawing one of Maura's throbbing nipples into her mouth, sucking roughly on it, teeth grazing and nipping, clamping down and pulling as Maura's fingers curled into Jane's shoulder. She let her tongue roll around the pert bud, circling around it, over it, flicking across it and then sucking it some more before she bit down again and pulled until Maura cried out and lurched forward to ease the tension.

Maura's chin was resting on the top of her head now, her chest rising and falling laboriously. She flinched when Jane's thumb made contact with her now sore breast but relaxed as Jane merely soothed the tender flesh with soft circling caresses. She let her guard down, body sinking into Jane's form, face burrowing into dark brown locks as she inhaled the faint aroma of coconut, hips once again rocking involuntarily against the bulge between Jane's legs. Before she knew it Maura felt her body being flipped in the air, an uncharacteristic "Fuck!" bursting out of her mouth as she crashed into the bed.

"Oh, I intend to," Jane whispered into her lips before allowing Maura that kiss she had earlier refused her. She teased at Maura's tongue with her own, inviting it in so that she could suck playfully on it, and then she broke away. Jane stood, and looked down at Maura, at the bite marks on her neck, shoulders and breasts and the crimson flush of need that had spread everywhere else. She looked at Maura's bent and spread legs, the place her arousal was most evident, the glistening wet flesh at her center.

"Do you want to come, Maura?" Jane asked.

"Yes, please, Jane, yes," Maura almost whimpered as she said it.

"What if I told you to touch yourself. Slide two of your fingers down between your legs and rub your clit until you come. Would you like that?" Jane reached out and placed a hand on each of Maura's knees, spreading her further.

"No."

"No?" Jane queried, licking her lips as she watched Maura's legs twitch with anticipation.

"No," Maura repeated, "I want your cock inside me. I want your cock to make me come. I want you to fuck me, Jane. I want you to fuck me harder than any man ever did."

Jane growled as she grabbed Maura's right leg and arm, pulling her swiftly and nearly to the edge of the bed while flipping her over. Maura quickly pushed up on her hands and knees and gasped as she felt the weight of Jane on her back. Jane's right arm wrapped around Maura's waist while her left again kneaded at plump breasts. She kissed a heated trail along Maura's upper back, and over her shoulder blades. Finally she reached down and grabbed the cock, let her hand slide up and down the length of the shaft, the images of Maura's mouth wrapped around it swirling in her recent memory. It occurred to her, she wouldn't want to use this all the time, not really even that often, but she relished the unabashed power this faux phallus was giving her right now in that very moment. And the way Maura trembled with anticipation made Jane contemplate what it must be like to be on the receiving end. Did it feel like sex with a man? She couldn't imagine it did. Couldn't imagine seeing Maura as a man, full breasts exposed, all womanly curves but with this cock hanging between her legs. Jane moaned; yes, Maura would definitely be wearing this the next time.

She guided the cock towards Maura's center, teasing her slit with the head, letting it drag through her wetness, coating her cock with Maura without being inside her. Her finger slid down, extended, reaching just past the head as she cradled it in her palm. Jane guided the cock towards Maura's opening, letting her finger slip just barely inside first before quickly withdrawing it and thrusting forcefully inside.

"Oh God," Maura gasped.

The head slipped in easily, aided by Maura's abundant arousal. Jane rocked her hips slowly, gauging Maura's tightness. Jane thought very highly of herself, after all, she had reduced Maura to a swearing string of cusswords that would do a Navy Midshipman proud on numerous occasions. The average man's penis is slightly less than six inches erect, the girl in the sex shop had told her. Well, Jane Rizzoli was certainly more than average. She pushed all eight inches of her cock into Maura and smiled at the string of fucks that started to spill out of usually demur, lady-like lips.

Her thrusts quickened and intensified, pumping hard into Maura and withdrawing nearly all the way out before slamming into her again. Maura's arms buckled, her chest collapsing to the bed as she pushed back, arching into Jane. Her voice quaked as her gasps and nonsensical vocalizations increased in frequency. Jane let her hands roam up Maura's back as she bucked into her, sliding through the thick layer of sweat that was accumulating along her spine and between her shoulders.

Beads of sweat began to drip from Jane's brow onto Maura's back; her hair was hot and plastered to her face and neck as she continued to drive mercilessly into her lover. Her abs and back were burning with the most searing yet intensely pleasurable pain she'd ever felt. She wrapped her arms around Maura, tweaking her nipples as she continued to thrust, rolling her hips in a new and slightly circular motion.

"Yes!" Maura cried out, her hands clenching and pulling at the sheets as the muscles in her legs began to quiver. "I'm gonna….Fuck! Jane! AH!" Maura shrieked as the orgasm ripped through her, her body contracting with a pent up fury around Jane's cock, her skin quivering under Jane's touch.

Jane's thrusts slowed and eased off slightly as she caught her own breath, her hands relaxing the vice grip she had on Maura's breasts.

"Did…you…?" Maura whispered as secondary spasms rippled through her core at Jane's continued strokes inside her.

"Not yet," Jane rasped, her breath hot on Maura's neck.

"Keep going," Maura panted breathlessly.

Jane moaned, biting down on Maura's back as she ratcheted up her thrusts once again. She was close, she could feel it, the sting of release hovering just below the surface fighting against aching fatigued muscles. Her impending orgasm was playing chicken with her stamina, daring every muscle in her body every ounce of strength to keep going in order to win.

Maura began panting loudly again, grunting with each thrust deep inside her, moaning each time Jane's cock threatened to pull out. "Fuck…God," Maura gritted her teeth, "Jane…" she wheezed, "…are you close?" She wanted them to come together.

"Yes," Jane growled, a renewed surge of energy driving her faster. She reached between Maura's legs and pinched her clit eliciting a surprised "Fuck!" as Maura's body jerked up and into Jane. Jane rolled the bundle of nerves between her fingers, feeling the warning shivers of Maura's muscles as she barreled towards another orgasm.

"With me…Jane," Maura could barely get the words out, "Come inside me."

That was it. All it took. Jane cried out as the release slammed into her, wave after wave as she continued to work the cock inside of Maura. Unable to hold herself up any longer, Maura's legs gave out, spreading wider as she sank in one swift motion to the bed, the cock pushing in to the hilt as Jane collapsed on top of her.

Maura closed her eyes, gasping for air, her skin burning against Jane's. She felt movement on her back, the warm and soothing sensation of lips kissing apologetically at the bite and scratch marks on her neck and shoulders, one gentle palm caressing down her right arm to cover her hand and lace together with her fingers as Jane slowly released Maura's clit and carefully withdrew her left arm from where it was pinned between her and the bed. Maura noted the unusual amount of wetness from Jane's hand that coated her abdomen as it was withdrawn. She whimpered, flinching as Jane lifted her hips pulling her cock out. And then the feel of her was gone as Jane stood and began to remove the harness. Maura groaned, the contrast was too stark, being filled to being empty, enveloped by Jane to nothingness. She closed her legs and opened her eyes at the strange sensation. Maura lifted her hips just enough to reach between her legs and touch the excessive velvety slickness that now coated the inside of her thighs.

"Jane? Did I…?"

Jane was back on the bed, gathering Maura's spent body in her arms, kissing her forehead and her cheeks, sweeping her tousled hair out of her face before placing light, feathery kisses on her lips, "Yeah baby, you…umm, I think you ejaculated."

Maura let Jane pull her into an embrace, the returning contact filling the void, "I've never done that before," she mumbled her eyes heavy from the physical exertion.

Jane smiled, "I'll take that as a compliment. Maura?"

"Hmm?" she purred.

Jane lavished one last kiss on Maura's red and swollen lips, "I love you. I missed you."

Maura smiled coyly, "Maybe I should go out of town more often."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes:** Ok, so I know I marked this as complete but I decided it was only fair Maura get a turn. Warning: This fic depicts a mature scenario between two women using a strap-on. I use the word cock. I use quite frequently. If you can't handle two ladies and a silicone phallus this is probably not the fic for you.

Her fingers tingled with anticipation as she dug to the far reaches of the bottom drawer of the dresser. It had been a couple of months since Jane had shown up on her doorstep, clad in her dress uniform, that erotic swell between her legs. Maura felt her face flush and a stinging warmth settle into her core as memories of the night flooded back: the sound of Jane's panting breaths in her ear, the weight of her body from behind, the touch of her hands and the merciless thrusts that gave her two of the best orgasms of her life. _Perhaps the best_, she thought. Maura shook her head, trying to vanquish the recall; she was going to work herself up before she even found the cock.

They had only used it that one night, when Jane cut an absolutely tantalizing vision in her blues, making her new accessory known when she pressed Maura against the door and ground into her backside. Now, Maura wanted to know what it was like from the other side. Sex was one area she tried not to approach overly scientific. Experimentation was good, oh, experimentation could be very good, and knowledge of biology and anatomy certainly had its benefits. But, Maura, in so much as her personality would allow, tried to avoid thinking of sexual experience and experimentation in a clinical sense when it came to the planning of the moment or the moment itself, to do so risked diluting the expected pleasure. Kierkegaard had written that most men pursue pleasure with such haste that they hurry past it. There would be no rush tonight. On the contrary, Maura licked her lips as she pulled the cock and harness from the drawer; she was very much looking forward to the slow build.

She slipped into the harness and adjusted the straps to fit and then turned to take in the sight of her nude form in the full-length mirror. Jane possessed an intensely arousing blend of masculine energy and femininity. It was a natural part of who she was and when she had worn the cock she had somehow maintained that delicate balance, the male-esque dominance and power that Maura loved but tempered by the fact that Jane remained very much a woman. Maura reached down and held the cock in her hand. She certainly didn't have the physique to appear masculine; she didn't have that natural swagger in her walk or the way she oriented her body in space and in relation to objects – specifically, people around her. But, this wasn't really about that.

Maura walked to the bed and settled down on top of the covers as she stroked the phallus between her legs. No, it wasn't about trying to be a man. It was about experience and sensation and the somewhat altered physical reality the cock gave her the opportunity to partake of. She continued to stroke it, imagined it as flesh, letting her hand wrap around it and slide rhythmically up and down the shaft as her hips rolled, seeking contact with the rounded nub on the inside of the harness.

She pictured Jane, nude and underneath her, how her breasts might bounce with each thrust, the look on her face as her pupils dilated and as she moaned, the sultry tone of her voice calling out…_Maura…Maura_. Maura closed her eyes and continued to build on that image, the sheen of sweat on her girlfriend's tanned skin and the salty taste of it on her tongue as she licked and kissed Jane's neck. Her free hand slid inside the harness and through the ample wetness that had already accumulated to circle and rub her most sensitive spot. She couldn't contain the moans that hummed out as one hand continued to manipulate the cock; she looked down, watched her hand slide up and down the shaft from the tip to the base. Maura cried out as her back arched, the hand on her cock stilling as the one inside the harness stroked out her needed release. She could last now; it would be at least another hour until Jane arrived and another half an hour until the Monday night football game started.

This new nudity was invigorating; she felt powerful as she lounged on the bed for a few moments, until she sat up, pausing to her admire her erection. _How very unfortunate for men_, it occurred to her, for the first time in a truly sympathetic sense, _to experience arousal and have it so plainly visible to all around_. She stood and walked to the bag which held the day's purchases: a pair of large and baggy New England Patriots sweatpants and an oversized Tom Brady jersey. _Jane's favorite_. Maura shimmied into the pants, adjusting the cock so that the ample space in the crotch of the pants concealed its presence. She slipped on a white camisole and then the jersey.

* * *

><p>"Hey," Jane huffed as she set the pizza and beer down on the counter, "I thought I would never get done with that paperwork! I was afraid we'd miss the start of the game so I just grabbed a pizza on the way, I hope that's ok." She smiled as her eyes roamed over Maura's body, bedecked in her newly purchased Pats gear.<p>

"Pizza is perfect, I already had some beer but perhaps an extra six pack is good," Maura moved to put the beer in the fridge, purposefully ignoring the way Jane's eyes wandered over every inch of her.

Arms wrapped around her from behind as she closed the fridge doors and familiar lips pressed to her neck, "New outfit?" Jane's voice was sultry, her breath hot over the area her lips had just moistened.

"Mmhmm, you like?" Maura looked over her shoulder as she passed one beer back to Jane and held onto one for herself.

Jane popped open the cold beverages, "Oh, yes, I like."

_Good choice_, Maura congratulated herself as she made her way to the sofa. "You know, they have fitted jerseys for women…but, I thought the men's jersey was more…authentic."

* * *

><p>The clock seemed to tick down at a snail's pace in the second quarter. The game was close, the Patriots were only up by a field goal and Brady had just thrown an interception. Jane cursed and gestured wildly at the television, one of her more amusing traits to Maura – her insistence that shouting at the television could actually engender a change in the outcome. Maura smiled and watched Jane, the hint of red on her skin from excitement, the slight frizz and unruly character of her hair exacerbated by the hand that she had nervously been ruffling it with.<p>

"You're staring at me," Jane mumbled into her beer as she took a swig.

"I enjoy watching you, watch the game," Maura replied coyly.

Jane glanced at her and chuckled.

"I'm serious," Maura continued, reaching for Jane's hand and running her fingertips along the back of her palm, over knuckles and down long fine digits. "You're very…passionate about the game. The muscles in your neck and shoulders flex when you tense up in expectation of a crucial play. I find it…extremely…arousing."

Jane set her beer aside and swallowed hard as Maura's hand clamped down around hers and lifted it, drawing it slowly closer to her crotch.

"In fact," Maura couldn't help the teasing smirk that settled on her lips, "I even dare say…watching you…watch the game…gives me a hard on." She pressed Jane's hand into the thick fabric of the sweatpants, pushing it down until her palm came in contact with the hidden cock.

Jane's breath quickened as she felt the hard swell through the fabric of Maura's pants. Without invitation she slid her hand out from underneath Maura's and let her fingers sneak inside the waistband of the pants. Her fingers were met by the harness and caressed lower until she found Maura's cock.

"This whole time?" Jane asked, her voice nearly cracking.

Maura nodded. They both glanced towards the tv as the referees' whistles signaled half-time.

Maura's hand wrapped itself through brunette locks and pulled Jane forcefully into a kiss, her tongue claiming every bit of space in Jane's mouth, teeth biting her lower lip. Jane's hands pushed the fabric of the jersey aside and attempted to find purchase on Maura's torso but Maura pushed them away as she released Jane's lips with a loud pop.

Jane looked into mischievous hazel eyes, their intent quite clear, "Where do you want me?"

"On your knees," Maura commanded.

_Control. Pleasure._ She lifted her hips so that Jane's fingers, which were presently digging into her skin as they clawed at the waistband of the pants, could finally remove the offending item of clothing. A curious juxtaposition of images. Maura had seen Jane between her legs before; but, never like this. The presence of the cock aside, Jane had never looked up at her with such deference. She waited, waited for Maura to direct her. There was no direction, only a question.

"Jane," Maura reached between her legs and ran her hand up and down the shaft of the cock, just as she had done earlier, "how many cocks have you sucked?"

Jane's mouth fell open, one eyebrow quirked up in surprise, "Uh…?"

Maura's hand was light but strong on her face as she pulled Jane closer between her legs, fingertips and perfectly manicured nails raking down her cheek until they fell away, grabbing Jane's left hand and physically guiding it to take the place of her own hand on her cock. "Don't be shy."

Despite the look of question on her face, Jane's strokes were confident, her thumb pressing into the underside of the shaft on the upstroke and applying pressure to the phallus so that the nub on the inside would make contact with Maura on the downstroke. "Five."

"I bet you were very good," one corner of her mouth quirked up as she continued to watch Jane's ministrations on her cock, "did you make them come?"

Jane nodded, lowering her mouth to the tip of the cock, she watched as Maura's eyes fluttered.

"Make me come, Jane." Maura tangled her hands in Jane's hair as she slowly rolled her hips and watched half the cock slide between Jane's lips and back. The sensation of Jane's hands, slightly rough caressing lightly up her inner thighs was electric. "Make me come…"

Maura's eyes flashed open as Jane's fingers tried to sneak inside the harness, "No…" Maura panted, grabbing Jane's wrist and pulling it back. "Show me…show me how good you are, only touch my cock."

_Challenge._ Jane again grabbed the cock, stroking it firmly as she lowered her mouth to its base, kissing and licking her way up the shaft until she wrapped her lips around the tip, sucking with fervor as her strokes pulled Maura closer and closer to release.

The build was excruciating. The only sound besides the slick and erotic rhythm of Jane's mouth on her cock were the labored pants that clawed their way out from the depths of her chest. She relished the burn in her abs as she curled forward, thrusting into Jane's mouth, seeking more…more contact, more pressure, more…_Release_.

Maura gasped and then moaned as the sensation of pleasure rolled through her. The sensation was surreal, eight inches of faux cock between her core and Jane's lips and yet she could feel those lips, how they tightened around her, the scrape of teeth, and the warm pressure of her tongue as it flicked across the tip, the feeling of euphoria streaking down the shaft and into her core.

Hungry hazel eyes watched as lips and tongue slowly released her cock. Jane stared back, her thumb wiping at the corners of her mouth as she smiled satisfactorily, fingers curling into the tender flesh of thighs and hips as she slinked up Maura's body. Their lips hovered so close that Maura didn't need contact to taste Jane on her tongue. The essence of herself expelled in hurried breaths and drunk in each time Maura inhaled. She closed her eyes and the feel of Jane remained, her presence undeniable, but her demeanor subdued. She waited for direction.

"I need you," Jane whispered into her lips.

Maura smiled, closing the minimal distance and capturing Jane's flushed and swollen lips in a heated reward. She pulled away, her lips ghosting across Jane's cheek until they settled near her ear. Maura glanced at the tv, "But…the game is back on," she teased.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes:** Ok, I think this fic is now complete. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**CH 4**

"_I need you," Jane whispered into her lips._

_Maura smiled, closing the minimal distance and capturing Jane's flushed and swollen lips in a heated reward. She pulled away, her lips ghosting across Jane's cheek until they settled near her ear. Maura glanced at the tv, "But…the game is back on," she teased._

* * *

><p>The telltale cock of her head, the quirk of her eyebrow; Maura pursed her lips in a sly smirk as she watched Jane's brow furrow and her eyes plead. Quick, shallow breaths and the splashes of crimson that were creeping all over Jane's body more than indicated her arousal. Maura didn't need those visible signs however, she knew exactly how Jane felt, exactly what she wanted.<p>

"It's a close game, Jane. We could miss a crucial play," Maura whispered, leaning forward so that her words tickled across Jane's tingling lips. Only words, she kept her lips just shy of giving Jane anymore reward.

Maura's eyes cut down as Jane reached for the button of her pants, popping it open and sliding the zipper down.

"Please…" Jane begged, "Please…or I'll be forced to…" her fingers began to disappear behind soft and worn denim, slowly slinking further and further down. Her eyes fluttered shut and her mouth hung slightly open, breath escaping in short pulses as she rolled her fingers through her own wetness. "It should be you," she hummed. She could come like this, in Maura's lap, her own fingers stroking herself to a quick and sure release. But, she hoped it wouldn't come to that, she could feel Maura's cock teasing her and she wanted to feel Maura fill her completely.

Maura's fingers wrapped tightly around her wrist and pulled Jane's hand from its frantic purpose. She brought those fingers to her mouth, pausing to look Jane in the eye. She watched as circles of chocolate brown became entirely black in expectation before she sucked those fingers into her mouth, her tongue curling up to drag along the underside of both digits before they slipped from her lips with a wet pop.

"Bedroom…" Maura directed.

* * *

><p>Jane stood at the side of the bed and watched as Maura sauntered towards her. The jersey would completely cover the cock if Maura hadn't hitched the front of the shirt up, holding the cock in her hand, allowing it to be revealed. Jane couldn't keep her eyes off of it; she watched with rapt attention as a delicate, manicured hand stroked up and down the phallus. Maura didn't look so delicate now, not at all; in fact, Jane wanted anything but delicate. There was a time for that: a time for tender love-making, reverent kisses and soft touches. And there was a time for being fucked.<p>

Maura stripped off the jersey and the camisole underneath it in one quick motion before bridging the distance between them and reinitiating her assault on Jane's lips. In the bedroom, Jane was always surprised by the strength Maura possessed; she easily subdued Jane's lips and tongue, her grip was tight and immobilizing around Jane's waist, her fingers sharp and intense as they dug into skin.

"Mm!" Jane winced as Maura bit down, breaking the kiss as her tongue darted out to taste the familiar iron tinge of her own blood.

"Oops," Maura offered unapologetically as she grabbed the hem of Jane's shirt and stripped it off, her fingers moving immediately to release the brunette's bra and liberate her from the jeans that were already hanging half-open. "Bed."

Maura hovered over Jane on her hands and knees, inviting patient fingers to touch. She leaned down, sucking Jane's lower lip into her mouth, tasting the last remnants of blood from her nip only moments ago. Jane's breasts were warm in her palms, her nipples hard under swirling thumbs; her entire chest vibrated with the excited rhythm of her heartbeat.

"You look…" Jane arched her back and moaned as Maura slid down her body to lick and suck on one of her nipples. Maura bit down slightly; smiling at the way the skin her lips and tongue had just abandoned broke out in goosebumps as she blew a breath of air across the swell.

Intoxicating. The sensation was everywhere. Her entire body seemed to pulse with a consistent though curiously subdued euphoric pleasure. Maura didn't even feel the pressing need to climax at the moment; she just wanted the feeling that gripped every inch of her to remain: the blissful heat that pervaded her being, on top of her skin and under it, reaching down into the deepest parts of her.

Maura sat up and looked at Jane. She let the cock rest on the firm abdomen beneath her, stroked it, pressing it into flushed skin that glistened with a sheen of sweat. Jane panted, her abs trembling, in their own way – begging.

"You look…fucking amazing," Jane's voice was raw, the words dripped with desire. Ache.

As Maura adjusted herself, long legs bent and spread wide to accommodate her.

"Are you ready?" Maura asked as she sucked roughly on Jane's neck, daring the skin to defy her and remain unblemished. The whole evening was a flirtatious exercise in balanced possession. Neither wanted to own the other. Neither wanted to dominate in the sense of unilaterally taking. The lead was taken but it was equally relinquished: a unique symbiosis of two bodies, one providing pleasure but receiving an equal return through the act of giving.

Jane nodded, nearly holding her breath in anticipation. She gasped, her back arching as Maura pushed inside her, slowly, in one uninterrupted motion as she slid her cock in as far as it would go. Jane blinked rapidly, her fingers clawing into Maura's back as she adjusted to the sensation of the cock's size inside her; she rolled her hips a couple of times letting the cock stretch her, feeling familiar pressure reminiscent of her experiences with men. But, this wasn't a man, this was Maura and the explicit contemplation of the fact that the woman she loved was now slowly pumping eight inches of cock in and out of her nearly had her stumble embarrassingly quickly over the edge.

With intentional and excruciating slowness Maura drew the cock nearly all the way out, leaving just the head inside as Jane whimpered, curling her fingers into the porcelain skin of Maura's hips trying to urge her to thrust harder, faster.

Fingers tangled themselves in dark hair as Maura pushed in again and pulled almost out. Jane writhed; she bit her lip, her fingers curled. Maura smiled, it was…delicious.

"Fuck me," Jane finally growled.

Maura giggled, "All you had to do was ask." She ratcheted up her thrusts, her hands propping her up as they palmed Jane's breasts, her own breasts bouncing tantalizingly in front of the hungry lips of her lover. Jane wrapped an arm around Maura's waist, straining until she succeeded in drawing one of Maura's rosy buds into her mouth. Her lips and tongue devoured the pert nub as Maura hammered into her mercilessly.

"I'm gonna…" Jane released the nipple with a pop as her head lolled back, her throaty pants and groans increasing in ferocity until the orgasm overtook her, the release spasming through her as she clenched and shook around Maura's cock, her entire body joining in the trembles. Her hands slipped from Maura's back as her body fell limply back to the bed.

Maura eased her body down to rest on top of Jane, her hand sliding through the ample perspiration that had collected between her breasts until she stroked her thumb across a strong jaw line, peppering first Jane's chin, then her jaw and finally her lips with feather-light kisses.

Jane's arms wrapped around her as she buried her face in Maura's slick neck, inhaling the scent of her exertion. One hand snaked down a creamy back, toying with the straps around Maura's hips and buttocks. Jane rocked underneath her, sweeping Maura's hair to the side as she kissed her neck, "You didn't come yet."

Their lips met, dancing together, giving and taking. Maura was now aware of the ache between her legs, her body's own desire to come, the release Jane had given her earlier in the living room long forgotten. She sat up and began to pull back, easing the cock out until it slipped free. Jane watched, confused as Maura slid off the bed and began to remove the harness. She stepped out of it and let it fall to the floor as she rejoined Jane, straddling her again.

"You," Maura said, her hands roaming over Jane's heated body, "I just want you, this time."

She inched up Jane's body, smiling as she saw Jane's tongue dart out to lick her lips as she eyed Maura's wet and swollen center. Maura settled with her knees on either side of Jane's head, her hands finding anchor on the headboard as she lowered herself to Jane's chest.

"Is this ok?" Maura asked.

Firm and reassuring hands found purchase on Maura's buttocks and lower back as Jane leaned up and forward to run her tongue through Maura's arousal, humming with pleasure as she tasted her lover.

Maura closed her eyes, and lightly rolled her hips to Jane's practiced ministrations. One hand slipped from the headboard and found its way to Jane's arm, stroking and gripping it in sync with the rhythm Jane established in her core. The moans of contentment were impossible to contain as Jane's tongue plunged in and out before circling the swollen bundle of nerves at her apex. Maura jerked, her eyes flashing open as she looked down and took in the sight of Jane still underneath her but between her legs. Jane sucked slowly and softly on her clit, drawing out her release.

"Jane…" Maura whispered breathlessly as wandering fingers walked abstract patterns all over her body before reaching up to roll and tweak her nipples. Maura gasped and panted as her hips rolled harder against Jane's tongue.

Maura leaned back, arching into Jane as her hand traveled down Jane's slick stomach until it met short curls and lower until her fingers found Jane's clit, which she stroked and circled to the same pace Jane was setting with her tongue.

"Oh…God…" Maura gasped as she came, a flood of heat and ecstasy radiating out from her core where Jane, despite her own simultaneous orgasm to Maura's strokes, sucked until every last spasm had rippled through Maura's body.

A few full, deep breaths centered her. Maura opened her eyes and looked down at Jane and smiled, releasing the headboard and reaching down to stop Jane from wiping away the wetness from her lips and chin.

"Thank you," Maura whispered as she settled into Jane's side, caressing her check before pulling her face closer, the swipe of her tongue preceding a series of kisses until Jane was clean. Their lips mingled momentarily until Jane's soft touch pushed Maura's face slightly back.

"For what?" she asked, running her hands through mussed and slightly damp honey brown locks that stuck to Maura's face and neck.

Maura smiled, her fingers tracing over the ridge of Jane's collarbone, "I didn't realize how empowering it would feel…to wear it. The sense of control, how invigorating it is to experience that, how arousing it is to watch you being pleasured by my wearing it. Thank you…for giving yourself to me tonight."

Their lips melted back together, the understated dance of give and receive. Power taken, power given and power shared.

Jane again broke the kiss, looking at Maura with a plainly evident adoration, the back of her palm dragged slowly in a sweet caress down Maura's cheek, "Maur, even when I'm on top…you're always in control."


End file.
